You Are The Best Thing That's Ever Been Mine
by magenwashere
Summary: Matchel. Matt and Rachel have had some problems, and Matt doesn't think Rachel loves him. Enter her serenading him. RR, and enjoy.


**AN: Working on the next chapter for 'Don't Ever Look Back' I promise! This just slipped in my mind, and I went with it. Enjoy! **

**By the way, this is set around the same time as season 2, but with obvious changes. Matt and Rachel started their 'thing' during the summer, and it ended right before the new school year when Matt moved. **

When he picked up the phone, while doing his homework, he never thought it would be her. After hearing nothing for a month, he'd given up hope, and adjusted to his new school accordingly. In an attempt to forget her, he'd joined several clubs, Book Club, Spanish Club (He was fluent-his dad was from Mexico City), Football (and prepared to try out for basketball and baseball when the time came), and took Dance classes (Hip-hop, ballet, interpretive, tap, etc.). He even joined their choir. (No glee. And even if there was, it wouldn't be the same.)

It was almost as if he thought by keeping busy he wouldn't think about her.

And it totally wasn't working. But he was honestly caught off guard when he answered the phone and her voice came out.

"Matt?"

"Rachel? Why-" he stopped himself. _Don't ask her that, don't let her know you missed her. _

"I miss you." She said softly, probably not thinking he could hear her.

"You could've fooled me." Matt snapped at her.

"Matt-"

"No, Rachel. You haven't spoken to me in a month, what am I supposed to think?"

"I didn't mean to hurt you Matt, there's just been so much I have to-"

"You don't _have_ to do anything, Rachel. You choose to do them, and obviously you didn't choose me." He sighed angrily. "By the way, how _is_ Finn?"

"I suppose he's fine, I-"

"I don't get it Rachel, how could you pick that jerk over me? I love you Rachel, and I tried to fight for you, but you just don't care. Whatever. Go have Finn's retarded freaky giant babies, instead of my smart, dancing, proper sized ones.

He cut her off. "Rachel, I can't do this. I've got to go. Don't call me again." He slammed the phone into its cradle, and threw his homework on the floor.

She always had away of getting to him, and cutting right to his heart.

* * *

"Mattie?" his mom asked.

"Yeah, mom?" Matt said dully, lying on his bed dejectedly.

"You've got a visitor."

"Who?" he asked, lifting his head. And there, in his doorway, stood Rachel.

"You told me no to call you anymore, so this was the only thing I could do to make you listen." She said, determined.

"I don't want to hear it, Rachel." He closed his eyes. "You messed this one up Rachel. You and Finn."

"I'm not-why would you even care? You didn't call me back after we-after." She looked down, ashamed. Honestly, he was ashamed too. Matt and Rachel had grown close while she was dating Jesse. They'd become friends, and eventually more after Jesse had dumped her.

They were ashamed because, after he'd told that he loved her, and she'd said the same, they'd had sex. It had been perfect. They'd gone on dates, and enjoyed being together. But then he'd seen her and Finn kissing at the diner they often went to, and he'd known the truth. No matter who came between them, it would always be Rachel and Finn, regardless of how the third person was treated.

"You didn't even tell me you were moving. I had to interrogate Mike for information."

"Why would you do that? It's obvious that you don't feel the same way I do, so why would you even bother?" he asked, genuinely confused.

"Because I love you! Don't you see? It's you." She said intensely, earnestly. He wanted to believe her, really he did. It was killing him, not being able to hold her, or kiss her, but

"No I'm not doing this. Not anymore. Just go back to Finn, Rachel."

"I'm not with Finn!" she yelled. "You wouldn't call me back; you didn't even try to talk to me, and I don't know why!"

"I saw you kiss him at the diner." Matt said, his body tense.

"I didn't kiss him, he kissed me! I was telling him that I couldn't be with him, and he kissed me once, quickly, because we are friends and we care about each other. He was my first friend."

"Then why are you dating him?"

"I'm not! Who told you that?"

Finn had told him he had a girlfriend, and that had been two weeks after the incident at the diner.

"It doesn't matter, it's too late." He sighed.

"There was no choice!" she yelled. "It was always you, and _everyone_ knows that but you! I didn't pick Finn, I picked you! And I have tried so hard to find you so I could tell you, so you have absolutely no right to tell me that it's too late, or that it doesn't matter. Because it does." She was breathing heavily, and her body was shaking.

"Please Matt. Please."

"I don't know, I-"

"I'll prove it. Come on." She grabbed his hand and pulled him outside, and led him to her car.

* * *

When they pulled into the parking lot of McKinley High School he was confused, but she still didn't say anything as they made their way inside.

To the choir room.

"Rachel, what is this? What's-" Inside the choir room was the entire Glee club with a three guys He didn't recognize, two of them were white, one had blonde hair and the other had black, and one of them was black with long dreds.

"Shh. Just listen." In typical Rachel Berry fashion, she took the stage, along with Quinn, Tina, Mercedes, Santana and Brittany.

After bumping fists thing with Puck, Artie, and Mike (He completely ignored Finn) and a hug from Mr. Shue, he sat down ignoring the three new guys' confused looks and prepared himself.

Quinn stood at the front of the girls, smiling prettily. "This is for my boyfriend, Zach. I love you." The dark haired guy smiled.

Tina smiled. "This is for my boyfriend Artie." She blew him a kiss, causing him to blush.

"This is for Kurt, who is the most important person in my life. Love you." Kurt did the diva hand thing they do, and then Brittany stepped forward.

"This is for Puck, even though you're not my boyfriend, and I really don't want you to be because you're like my brother, but you are one of my best friends, and I love you." She smiled, waving happily, and so did Puck.

All Rachel said was, "This is for Matt."

The music started up, and all the girls spread out.

"_Oh, oh, oh._

_You were in college working part time waiting tables,_

_Left a small town never looked back, _

_I was a flight risk, with a fear of falling, _

_Wondering why we bother with love, if it never lasts." _Quinn sang.

Tina took over the next verse.

_I say, "Can you believe it?"  
As we're lyin' on the couch  
The moment, I can see it  
Yes, yes, I can see it now_

All the girls:

_Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the fist time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

Santana: 

Flash forward, and we're takin' on the world together  
And there's a drawer of my things at your place  
You learn my secrets and figure out why I'm guarded  
You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes

Santana and Brittany: 

But we got bills to pay  
We got nothin' figured out  
When it was hard to take  
Yes, yes

Mercedes, Tina and Santana:

_This is what I thought about:_

Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the fist time

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Do you remember all the city lights on the water?  
You saw me start to believe for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Rachel, Quinn and Santana: 

Oh, oh, oh, oh

And I remember that fight, two-thirty AM  
You said everything was slipping right out of our hands  
I ran out, crying, and you followed me out into the street

Braced myself for the goodbye, cause that's all I've ever known  
Then, you took me by surprise  
You said, "I'll never leave you alone."

Rachel: 

You said, "I remember how we felt, sitting by the water.  
And every time I look at you, it's like the first time.  
I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter.  
She is the best thing that's ever been mine."

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine

All girls: 

Do you believe it?  
We're gonna make it now  
And I can see it

Rachel:

I can see it now

All the girls, except Rachel, went and hugged their boys. Matt stood up and walked to Rachel, kissing her fiercely. The Glee Club cheered.

"We all knew it was just a matter of time." Kurt said, though they hadn't known at all until Rachel had begged them to do a song, any song, for Matt. None of them had…

"No you didn't!" Mike said happily. "I knew first!"

They all turned to look at him.

"And you didn't tell us?" Santana's voice was low, and Tina was glaring at him.

Puck slapped the back of his head. "I told you, dude, always tell the girls everything!"

Santana nodded, all the girls (plus Kurt) looking pleased.

When they had to break apart, Matt kissed her forehead.

"I love you Rachel. I'm sorry for everything that's happened-" she cut him off with a quick kiss.

"It's okay. I'm sorry too, and it's all in the past. I love you too."

**And they lived Happily Ever After. The End (Not Quite). **

**AN: And that's that. This is a one-shot ya'll. R+R**


End file.
